


I Remember

by Bedkin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Smoking, Wingman Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedkin/pseuds/Bedkin
Summary: Akaashi definitely didn't expect to see Bokuto Koutarou at the gym, but that didn't mean he wasn't glad to seen him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written fanfic since 2014 so sorry if this sucks xo

Akaashi had been getting back into working out, slowly gaining back the muscle he’d been used to when he was playing volleyball in high school. It had been a whole _3 years._ His job was pretty stressful and between that and going to the gym he didn’t have a whole lot of time to reminisce on times gone by.

Akaashi breathed in deeply, it was his last set of squats for the day, he felt exhausted. He could feel himself fighting against his body, willing it to move even when he just wanted to curl up and sleep. _Just one more set, you can do this_. He stepped back with the barbell on his back feeling the weight of it on his shoulders, it felt heavy, _too heavy_ he thought to himself. He started the movement lowering himself down, _shit_. He tried to push himself back up to finish the movement to no avail, _shit shit shit! Why did I think I could do this… it’s so heavy… if I bail out it’ll make a noise and everyone will look…_ Strong hands grabbed the bar either side of his shoulders and lifted enough weight off for him to stand and rack the barbell.

“You looked like you needed a spotter”

_Shit, I know this voice_ Akaashi turned around to be staring right into the face of Bokuto Koutarou.

“Akaashi, is that you?” He looked great, of course he did. He was a professional volleyball player now, and here he was watching Akaashi fail a squat at some kind of puny weight. “Are you okay?”

Akaashi blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

“I didn’t think I’d bump into you here!” Bokuto continued, “It’s been so long!” he seemed completely unphased.

“Hi Bokuto-san, long time no see” Akaashi finally pushed some words out, he was still breathless. What was his school crush turned professional athlete doing in this small gym? “What brings you here?” He turned to walk towards the changing rooms, hoping to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

Bokuto, seemingly unphased turned to follow Akaashi, continuing the conversation. “I was just passing through” he chuckled quietly to himself.

Akaashi could feel himself growing red but he wasn’t too sure what he was embarrassed by at this point. “Oh, is that so.”

“Yeah! How have you been Akaashi? It’s been so long!”

_Why is he still following me, I didn’t think he’d actually try to come with me if I went to the changing rooms…_

“I’m fine Bokuto-san, busy with work though.”

Bokuto laughed, “I’m pretty busy with work too I suppose!” His golden eyes gleamed under the artificial lighting in the gym, his usually owl-like hair was down for once, it made Akaashi wonder what his ‘passing through’ had really meant. He looked good though, like really good.

“Yeah.” Akaashi sighed quietly, opening the door to the changing room and heading inside, he held the door open half expecting Bokuto to realise he’d followed him by accident and head back to the gym.

“Thanks!” Bokuto smiled walking through the door and striding over to one of the lockers.

Akaashi walked towards his own locker to get a towel and turned to head towards the showers. _This is so awkward what am I supposed to do._

“It was nice seeing you, Bokuto-san” He smiled back towards Bokuto as he headed towards the showers.

“Yeah same to you!” Bokuto smiled, turning away from rummaging in his locker, “Oh! Akaashi! I don’t think I have your phone number, could you just write it down for me please?”

_Why does he want my phone number, we haven’t talked in over three years, what’s going on here.._ “Here you go.” Akaashi’s cold exterior hiding his internal panic.

Bokuto’s smile intensified and he gladly accepted the piece of paper, clutching onto it for dear life. “Thanks so much! Hopefully I’ll see you around!”

Akaashi smiled and waved as he headed to the shower.

* * *

Bokuto headed back to his flat on a high, it had been a long time since he’d actually felt good. Of course keeping up a cheery persona was expected, he was Bokuto Koutarou! His days of going into “emo mode” were long behind him, but even so he couldn’t help how he actually felt. It wasn’t that he didn’t like playing professional volleyball, the opposite in fact. It was all the things that came with it, the expectations, the fans, he’d known what he was getting into but somehow it always seemed to pile up on him.

He unlocked the door to his flat and headed to the kitchen cupboards, reaching all the way to the back to retrieve his cigarettes and a lighter and headed to the balcony.

“You said you’d quit.”

Kuroo appeared in his peripheral vision, he’d been caught red handed.

“Said who?” Bokuto made a beeline towards the balcony.

“You, last week.” Kuroo’s voice was humourless, “Oi, why are you avoiding me.”

“mm not,” Bokuto mumbled holding the cigarette in his mouth, “had a stressful day.”

Kuroo stepped out onto the balcony with Bokuto, much to his annoyance. “I’m worried about you, man”

Bokuto lit his cigarette and relaxed into his chair, why did Kuroo have to pick now to start interrogating him?

“He was there, like you said.” Bokuto smiled gently, blowing smoke into the air, “He hasn’t changed a bit, he’s still awkward as shit.”

Kuroo was silent, then chuckled quietly, “Didn’t think you’d actually go and seek him out when I told you that. It’s purely coincidence that I noticed his name on the members list, I didn’t exactly lend you his schedule.”

“I appreciate it anyway bro.” Bokuto smiled, he took a long drag and blew the smoke out slowly. Kuroo hated it when he smoked, he always said it wasn’t portraying the right image. Bokuto wasn’t too bothered by this, after all he rarely smoked outside of his own home, really the only other time was at after parties for games and that was definitely wasn’t anything of note compared to some of the things happening at those.

Bokuto was about to stub out his cigarette when Kuroo stood up.

“It’s cold as shit and you smell like shit, so I’m going to bed.”

Bokuto smiled, “Thanks for the company, I needed it. See you tomorrow.”

“By the way,” Kuroo stuck his head out of the door to the balcony, “if you want me to believe you’ve quit don’t just hide your cigarettes at the back of the cupboard, idiot.” He laughed and headed inside, leaving Bokuto alone.

Bokuto smiled, he really was, an idiot. He stubbed his cigarette out and pulled out his phone and the crumpled piece of paper. Akaashi’s phone number. They hadn’t spoken in years, their conversation at the gym had been so awkward and forced. But it didn’t matter, it was kind of exciting, he felt like he was 18 again, speaking to Akaashi during practice. Back then he wasn’t sure what his feelings were, he’d previously only been with girls. But after a whole three years of numerous hook ups and attempts at dating he was pretty sure he’d had a crush on _him_ , the team’s setter, Akaashi Keiji. Kuroo had been there through all his incoherent ramblings and breakups, so when he spotted Akaashi’s name on a sign up sheet at the gym he had casually let it slip to Bokuto. Which, of course, was both a great and terrible idea.

Bokuto took a deep breath in and typed out a text to the newest contact in his phone.

_Hi, it’s Bokuto!_

That would do for now.

* * *

_Hi, it’s Bokuto!_

Akaashi stared at the text, he knew there wouldn’t be any deeper meaning but he couldn’t help trying to analyse it. He did work as an editor after all. It had been sent some time after he’d been at the gym, so it was definitely actually Bokuto who’d sent it. Was this a dream? His high school crush actually texting him? He laughed to himself a bit, if it was a dream he wouldn’t be working as a manga magazine editor though would he?

_Good to see you yesterday Bokuto-san._

He almost immediately regretted sending the text, did it come across too needy? It wasn’t like he’d actually made any effort to keep in contact after Bokuto had graduated. How ridiculous of him to assume that Bokuto had any interest in him over just seeing his old friend in the gym. He sighed, he didn’t even know if Bokuto was gay or bi, he’d definitely had girlfriends in high school. Why was he reading so deeply into all of this. His phone buzzed and he glanced down.

_Same!! Are you free for coffee today?? Or any time?_

Akaashi felt his face heating up, what was going on. He’d had a few short lasting relationships since high school but he’d never felt this anxiety with them. The tightness in his chest, the slight shaking of his hands as he typed out his message.

_I’m free tomorrow lunchtime if that’s any good?_

He let out a breath and felt his whole body getting hot with anxiety. What had gotten into him? The image of Bokuto at his gym, his hair down his golden eyes so gentle and kind. He felt like a teenager again in the worst possible way.

_That’d be great!!_

Was this a date? Was he going on a date with Bokuto Koutarou? Akaashi’s mind spun and he almost forgot he had to go to work. He slowed his breathing and collected himself before heading out to work.

It was an alright job, not exactly the kind of job that dreams are made of. The pay didn’t really equate to the number of hours Akaashi spent labouring over the manuscripts of countless weekly manga. It definitely passed the time. But it also meant he hadn’t had much time for friends or relationships. He’d been seeing a guy for a few months who had straight up told him that he couldn’t deal with always coming in second to Akaashi’s work. They’d fought about it pretty often. It had been a long distance relationship and he’d been unable to justify travelling when he had work to be done, which was, all the time. The other had come to visit him more often but he also had a pretty busy job starting up a company and they’d quickly grown apart. He didn’t know that he could do long distance again.

_What had Bokuto said yesterday again, he was ‘passing through’, god I hope he actually lives nearby…_ Akaashi sighed. This was probably going to be more complicated than he'd initially thought.


	2. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bokuto ever get to smoke an entire cigarette? Stay tuned to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, updating a fic? unheard of. until now...

Bokuto was early to their meet up. He’d been pretty anxious about being late and had basically sprinted all the way from morning training to the small café. It had been pretty obvious to the team that he’d been excited about something, he had been particularly energetic but also pretty sloppy and he hoped Miya Atsumu would still deem him worthy of being tossed to after this. 

He’d made sure to shower but he’d left his hair down, he felt like it made him more approachable than his traditional owl-like style.

Despite this, he was grateful he’d got there early, it would give him time to calm his nerves. In other words, he could have a smoke before Akaashi got there, thus potentially avoiding a lecture from him. _Maybe Akaashi smokes too?_ It had been a long time since he’d seen the other, he had no doubt that Akaashi probably wasn’t the exact same person from school. But that was all he had to go on right now. He sighed and lit up, _god I hope this goes okay_.

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto turned around, and looked straight into the eyes of Akaashi Keiji, he was frowning slightly and his eyes looked slightly disapproving under his glasses. His hair was longer and his curls fell about his face. _Ahh he looks so good._ A whole new wave of nerves came over Bokuto, he took the cigarette from his mouth and smiled.

“Oh! Hi Akaashi!” He hoped his nervousness didn’t show through his voice.

“Are professional athletes supposed to smoke?” Akaashi didn’t seem particularly judgemental but he still had a slight crease in his brow.

Bokuto laughed slightly, “I don’t smoke.” He stubbed his cigarette out in the ash tray and smiled awkwardly. _Idiot, of course Akaashi would arrive early_. He was practically sweating bullets already and they’d only greeted each other so far.

“Oh, right.” Akaashi smiled faintly, like blink and you’d miss it faintly. _He thinks I’m an idiot_. “Do you want to sit inside now you’ve finished _not_ smoking.”

“Oh yeah! Sorry of course!” Bokuto could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, he tried to avoid eye contact out of sheer embarrassment.

Akaashi laughed, it was quiet, but it sounded so familiar, like home. “Let’s go then, Bokuto-san.”

They headed inside, ordered, and sat down at a table in the window opposite one another.

“How have things been for you Akaashi?” Bokuto smiled at his former teammate across from him, aware how little he actually knew about the guy.

“Not bad,” Akaashi looked out the window, giving Bokuto a look at his side profile, “work is pretty tiring, it’s not exactly what I pictured when I graduated from university.” He smiled, but it was tinted with sadness.

“Oh! I’m sorry to hear that.” Bokuto could feel the energy of the conversation dropping, why was this so hard. “Sorry I actually don’t know what you do?” He felt like an idiot again, Akaashi knew what he did and yet he was so clueless about all this Akaashi Keiji.

“I’m a manga editor.” Akaashi stated, “It’s not quite on the same tier as professional volleyball player I suppose.” He smiled but again, it seemed more nostalgic than happy.

“I love manga!” Bokuto grinned, “Sometimes I make references to manga when I play, like giving my attacks special names!”

“Oh, really?” Akaashi looked over at Bokuto, holding eye contact. “I’m not really much of a manga fan myself, but that sounds fun.”

Bokuto smiled, it seemed to be getting harder and harder to keep the conversation upbeat and flowing, it was so much easier to talk with strangers that were just impressed by him being a professional volleyball player than it was trying to actively impress his former teammate.

“Pretty crazy seeing you at that gym like that!” Bokuto beamed at Akaashi who instantly blushed and looked out the window again. Bokuto could see him fiddling with his hands, _shit I made him feel awakard._

“Do you go to the gym too?” Akaashi sounded, hopeful? “I assumed you had one at your training centre?”

“Yeah we do! I was just passing through as I said!” He thought it was best not to tell him that Kuroo had spotted his name on a signup sheet.

“So do you actually live around here?” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto.

“Yeah actually only a few blocks from here.” Bokuto smiled, “I actually live with Kuroo at the moment, we’ve been living here for a few months now.”

“Is that so?” Akaashi smiled, it seemed pretty genuine. Bokuto was glad that he seemed to have been put more at ease with this new information.

“You should come over! I’m sure Kuroo would be happy to see you.” _Is this too fast, I hope not_.

“I’d like that.” Akaashi was looking out the window again but Bokuto could see slight hints of blush on his cheeks.

“When are you free?” Bokuto pulled out his phone and looked through his calendar, it wasn’t like he had much planned anyway but he wanted Akaashi to think he was somewhat put together.

“I actually took the afternoon off work, so I guess I’m free now?” Bokuto felt the heat rising in his cheeks, _Akaashi took time off? To see me? Is this more than just coffee with an old friend?_

“Cool, let’s go then!” Bokuto stood up instantly, putting his phone back in his jacket pocket. He was beyond excited now, their conversation hadn’t been much but, going to his house? This felt pretty big, not to mention pretty fast. He held out his hand to Akaashi, “Let’s go!”

* * *

Akaashi had taken the afternoon off, to be honest he was just kind of fed up with work and he didn’t want the pressure of needing to leave when meeting up with his school crush. But now, he’d somehow agreed to go back to Bokuto’s shared flat with Kuroo. Not to mention, he was holding Bokuto’s hand.

When Bokuto had offered his hand Akaashi had assumed it was to help him up from his chair, which he didn’t really need help with but he supposed it was polite. But since then Bokuto hadn’t relinquished his grip on Akaashi’s hand. He was fairly certain his face had been continually flushed since they’d left, he was also completely out of breath due to the absolute pace Bokuto set for the walk to his flat.

“This is a super nice area.” He mumbled as they slowed down for Bokuto to find his keys, _I guess this is how professional athletes live_. His hand felt kind of cold now Bokuto wasn’t holding it.

“I know right!” Bokuto seemed positively giddy, he punched in a key code and opened the door to the building, ushering Akaashi through, putting his arm around his shoulders once he was through the door. _His arm is heavy_. Akaashi accepted the contact, but he could tell his face was only getting more flushed the closer Bokuto got to him.

After what seemed like an age they arrived at Bokuto’s flat. It was probably the smartest flat Akaashi had ever been in, though it was such a bachelor pad. Bokuto removed his arm from Akaashi’s shoulders and then seemed to instinctively move towards the balcony.

“This is really nice Bokuto-san.” Akaashi marvelled at the flat, slowly stepping away from the entrance.

Bokuto smiled sheepishly, “I’m glad you think so!” Something in his voice told Akaashi he was being completely honest. “Come see the view from the balcony.”

Akaashi followed Bokuto out onto the balcony, the view did not disappoint. A warm breeze blew up and Akaashi smiled, _feels nice_. He took a seat and collected his thoughts and finally let out a breath he’d been holding in. He took in the ash tray on the small table, _probably for when he isn’t smoking_. Akaashi felt his smile becoming wider and he nearly let out a small laugh. He looked over to see Bokuto, who was definitely not lighting a cigarette.

“I thought you didn’t smoke?” Akaashi tried not to laugh, Bokuto was so adorable.

“Nope, never smoked ever.” Bokuto retorted swiftly blowing smoke in Akaashi’s direction laughing. Akaashi noted how much more relaxed he seemed.

“I must be imagining things.” Akaashi laughed, “you’re not going to offer me a cigarette then?”

Bokuto’s eyes went wide and it looked like his brain had short circuited.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” He reached down to get the packet and Akaashi saw his chance. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t shit scared, but he felt like somehow, this was the right time. He moved closer in to Bokuto and gently touched the side of his face. Bokuto looked up, his search forgotten, Akaashi stared into his golden eyes and then gently moved in pressing their lips together. His heart was hammering in his chest, he thought he might actually explode. But somewhere, deep inside, Akaashi felt like he had to do this. Bokuto relaxed into him, and put his free hand against the back of Akaashi’s head, gently grabbing at his hair. He tasted like cigarettes and sugar Akaashi noted.

Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hair and pulled away, “Let me just put this out.” He smiled and stubbed his cigarette out, “I don’t want to burn you.”

Akaashi felt slightly guilty that he’d made Bokuto prematurely put out not one, but two cigarettes today. He’d have to buy him a pack to make it up to him at some point.

“Where were we?” Bokuto smiled wide and leant in towards Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it was already heckin long so i'm splitting into two chapters, the next one will probs be raunchy so... ye get hyped (i promise i'll update it, maybe...)


	3. Definitely not Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The definitely not plot chapter you probably came here for.

There were things Akaashi had expected when he’d arranged to meet up with his old teammate but kissing on a balcony at Bokuto’s flat definitely hadn’t been on his list. Bokuto had pulled Akaashi onto his lap and Akaashi was somehow surprised at how strong he’d become. Somehow him being a professional athlete just hadn’t quite sunk in. Bokuto smiled up at Akaashi,

“The glasses really suit you.” He pressed a gentle kiss against Akaashi’s jaw, “and your hair like that, it looks so good.”

Akaashi slowly let the praise flow in, it had been a while since he’d last felt like this, but thankfully he didn’t quite have time to think about his ex at that moment.

He smiled down at Bokuto and locked their lips together, feeling Bokuto smile gently against him.

“I needed this.”

Bokuto’s tongue licked at his lower lip and Akaashi parted his lips slightly allowing Bokuto access to his mouth, god it felt so good, so natural. He barely stifled a moan that seemed to come out of nowhere. His body growing hot with embarrassment. Bokuto smiled and pulled away,

“Put your legs around my waist.” Bokuto whispered in his ear.

Akaashi did as he was told and Bokuto stood up, pressing a gentle peck to his lips.

“Thought we should go inside.” Bokuto carried Akaashi inside, “I don’t really feel like sharing you with the neighbours right now.” There was a roughness in his voice that Akaashi felt somewhat threatened by but also turned him on.

Bokuto sat down on the sofa, Akaashi squeezed his legs around Bokuto’s waist, there wasn’t much give, he was 90kg of solid muscle after all. Akaashi couldn’t help but gasp slightly when he felt Bokuto grab his ass to pull him in closer. Their lips smashed together, messy, desperate. Akaashi let his hands tangle in Bokuto’s soft hair, mentally noting how soft it was when it was down.

Akaashi felt Bokuto pull away slightly and opened his eyes to see Bokuto’s earnest golden eyes looking into his soul.

“Is this… Okay?” Bokuto, usually so outgoing and bold, seemed anxious.

Akaashi smiled gently and stroked his cheek, “Yes, it’s okay.”

Bokuto hummed and relaxed against Akaashi’s hand before looking back up into his eyes, “That’s good then.”

Bokuto buried his face in Akaashi’s neck and quietly whispered against him, “I’ve waited so long for this, _for you_.”

Akaashi didn’t have time to process Bokuto’s murmurs before he felt Bokuto’s lips against his neck, sucking against the soft skin. They would probably leave marks, but that didn’t bother him. Bokuto licked along Akaashi’s windpipe and up his chin to his lips. He made eye contact and smiled; his golden eyes seemed to swim with excitement.

“I think you should take these off.” Bokuto lifted Akaashi’s glasses off his face and placed them on the floor. Akaashi squinted slightly, adjusting his eyes. Bokuto pressed a kiss to the edge of his left eye and moved his hands to cup Akaashi’s face. Gently kissing his forehead before pulling his own shirt over his head, revealing his professional athletic physique. Even without his glasses Akaashi could see how much work he’d put into both volleyball and strength training. He trailed his hands along Bokuto’s chest from his collarbones down to his waistband.

“Hot…” Akaashi mumbled under his breath.

Bokuto laughed “It’s hardly fair for you to keep your shirt on.” Gripping onto the hem of Akaashi’s shirt and pulling it up over his head. “You’ve been working hard.”

Akaashi blushed, he had been going to the gym pretty regularly and he liked to think he was filling out somewhat. He felt Bokuto’s tongue against his nipple and gasped quietly,

“Bokuto-san…”

“Koutarou is fine.”

Akaashi felt himself being pushed backwards onto the sofa and suddenly Bokuto was on top of him kissing his neck and slowly grinding himself against Akaashi’s crotch, Akaashi was suddenly acutely aware of just how hard he was and how much he wanted Bokuto.

“Bo-Koutarou please, fuck me.” He almost couldn’t believe he was saying it, how long had he fantasised about this? He’d never actually anticipated it happening.

Bokuto was frozen, completely still, breathing heavily against Akaashi’s jaw, “Are you sure Akaashi?”

“Please.”

His words had lit a fire under Bokuto who trailed kisses down Akaashi’s chest until he reached the waistband of his trousers. Bokuto made quick work of pulling them off before admiring Akaashi in his boxers, he palmed over his erection before pulling his boxers off too. Akaashi could barely breathe as Bokuto began to kiss his inner thighs, before licking along his cock to the head. Akaashi felt waves of pleasure through his body and let out a small moan. Bokuto seemed to have heard it and grabbing his dick at the base took it into his mouth, only gagging slightly when Akaashi’s hips involuntarily bucked into his mouth. Bokuto continued to move, enjoying all Akaashi’s small noises of pleasure. He pulled off Akaashi’s dick and pulled off his own trackies before leaning over and kissing Akaashi, it was sloppy, desperate. Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto, desperate for the friction of their bodies. Bokuto moaned loudly against Akaashi’s lips and pulled away.

“Mm, we should go to the bedroom.” Bokuto stood up and scooped Akaashi into his arms with ease.

Akaashi couldn’t see much of the bedroom but he knew it was big, and he was safe in here, with Bokuto, no with _Koutarou_.

Bokuto searched through a drawer before sitting between Akaashi’s legs and placing a few kisses on his thighs. He lubed up his fingers and began to stroke around Akaashi’s hole, before gently pressing the finger in,

“Let me know if I need to stop.” Bokuto seemed calm and focussed.

Akaashi nodded and Bokuto pushed his finger in all the way before moving up to kiss him, slowly at first but heating up as he inserted a second finger, opening Akaashi up. Akaashi moaned against Bokuto’s mouth, feeling the stretch from his fingers.

“Now… please…” Akaashi whispered, hoping Bokuto had heard.

“As you wish.” Bokuto smiled and took a condom out of its wrapper before placing it over his length and lubing up.

Akaashi let Bokuto hook his legs over his shoulders before slowly pushing himself in, letting out a moan as he did so.

“Shit… Akaashi…” He grabbed onto Akaashi’s hips and pushed all the way in.

Akaashi winced slightly, it had been a while since he’d last had sex, but the feeling of Bokuto filling him up was pretty incredible.

“Koutarou… Please…”

Bokuto understood and began to move, carefully and slowly at first but slowly speeding up, hitting Akaashi’s prostate and eliciting lewd noises and heavy breathing from them both. Bokuto let go of his grip on Akaashi’s hips and moved over the top of him, kissing at his neck and then locking lips whilst he thrust into him.

“Fuck… so hot…” Bokuto growled against Akaashi’s open mouth licking his lips in, messy, needy.

Akaashi felt himself close to climax, his body shuddered slightly,

“Koutarou… I’m going to cum…”

“Cum for me, Keiji.”

The use of his first name sent him completely over the edge and he came all over his chest with a load moan, he thought he heard a quiet ‘fuck’ from Bokuto who subsequently collapsed on top of him.

“Heavy…” Akaashi murmured.

Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s cheek gently and rolled over next to him, holding him. It felt good, warm and safe. It was hard to believe that he was here, having post-sex cuddles with Bokuto Koutarou.

If he’d been slightly more awake he might’ve heard the footsteps approaching the door to Bokuto’s bedroom.

The door burst open, “BOKUTO!”

“FUCK!” Bokuto leapt up and Akaashi tried to hide himself by sliding into the covers of the bed.

Kuroo smirked “Bokuto please cover up. Nice to see you Akaashi.”

Akaashi had never want to disappear more than right then.

“It’s been a while Kuroo-san.” He buried his face in a pillow.

“GET OUT!” Bokuto had somehow pulled on a pair of boxers and was ushering his flatmate out of the room. Akaashi couldn’t see their expressions but he assumed Kuroo probably looked smug as shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow imagine me actually adding two chapters in a day, aren't you all so lucky.
> 
> ps sorry if this is kinda awkward lol i haven't written smut much before.


End file.
